In My Thoughts
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: *Sequel To Departure!* Everyone feels the same as a loved one slips away from their lives and isn't there anymore. But they have different memories with that loved one. Po, Shifu, and the last of the Five have different thoughts about how Tigress filled their lives with joy and golden memories before her death. How did they feel for their departed comrade?
1. Viper's POV

**OK!**

**I'll be doing some chapters...**

**Some people did some chapters as well!**

**I'd like to thank those writers so so much!**

**You guys are very talented!**

**Alright!**

**Enough Chitchat! **

**Chapter 1 will begin now!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Viper's POV.**

I didn't even think that Tigress could_ never_ lose a fight.

Now, she is defeated.

By death itself.

I can't believe it...

She couldn't hold on a little more...

What happened to that hardcore warrior?

Oh, right.

She was hit by a cannon.

By the biggest one.

I believed that she had a heart of gold under that rock wall.

Now, I know she has.

She was just trying to protect it from being stolen or being hit.

But she took the impact instead of Po!

I knew right when Po became dragon warrior that she had feelings for him...

_She loved him..._

I hope_ I_ had a special place in her heart...

Because she has one in my heart.

Now, there is a hole.

And it cannot be mended until I lose to death, too.

Until I see her on the other side...

We had beautiful moments...

They were unique...

I shall hold them closer then anything in the world...

They were valuable...

Better then any diamond...

She sometimes opened the door to her heart of gold and let us in for a few minutes...

But when time ran out, she would become 'hardcore' again.

The Tigress that the outside world knew...

but not the one _I _always knew...

Tears stream down my cheeks as I remember the time when I first came to the Jade Palace...

She saw me dancing and said it was amazing.

_"You have talent Viper." She said._

_"Thank you Tigress." I said casually, though I was blushing like crazy._

She wasn't that hard those days.

Not when we were teenagers...

Then I gave her a ribbon and she danced with me.

Or, she tried, at least. When the song was over, she has managed to tie herself with that red ribbon.

_"I'll never get the hang of this!" She muttered._

That was _years_ ago.

I gave that ribbon to her.

I wonder if she kept it...

I'm here...

In her room.

And there is another memory; one day, when I was 16. I met a boy.

Yes...

My first _boy!_

He was a black mamba called Jack.

I started to have feelings for him...

Even though I barely knew him!

I told Tigress about my little crush.

She said that I had a chance to date with him.

He asked me out. I, of course, said yes.

When I was ready, I went to that restaurant and saw him kissing a rattlesnake called Regina.

When I got to my room, in tears, Tigress was there and she said that she saw everything, and we can write a song, which expresses our feelings about it. I did swear a lot to that rattle snake and Jack, which made me go pink when I realized how _much_ swear words I used, even worse then ones then others know about!

And Tigress was holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

Soon, I joined her.

That was one of the memories I had of her laughing...

I'm not sure if the others have memories like I do...

No one spoke anymore...

Well not to each other, that's for sure.

Po...

I feel so dreadful for him I can't find any word express how he feels...

I wish I could turn back to those times.

But I can't.

Because she left us...

No. She didn't leave _us_...

She left _me_.

* * *

**OK!**

**That was Viper's POV from Goddess of Imaginary!**

**She is totally awesome and is a great writer!**

**She is kind and friendly and is full of ideas!**

**If Goddess of Imaginary is reading this now.**

**U R AWESOME!**

**U Rock!**

**If anyone would like to do a chapter for their favourite character.**

**PLEASE P.M me the chapter! **

**Or _chapters_**

**Chapter 2 will be up ASAP!**


	2. Monkey's POV

**Chapter 2**

**Monkey's POV.**

I will never forget her.

She was like a sister.

She _is_ a sister.

I still remember the first bet we made.

We were 17.

I said she couldn't attract a man if she acts 'hardcore'.

She said that she can when she wanted.

So we had a bet;

If I won, she had to let me do pranks on her and she won't be mad at me for a month.

If she won, I would have to give her twenty almond cookies.

That afternoon, when I was going to buy the ingredients, I saw her with a blood red dress with red lipstick and red eye shadow.

She was talking to a tiger.

And that guy seemed a little nervous.

Who wouldn't?

They were talking to one of the best Kung fu masters in China!

At that moment, I knew that I lost the bet.

After dinner, I gave her the cookies.

_''Here you go, Tigress.'' said a sad monkey as he gave the tiger a plate full of cookies._

_ The confused tiger looked at him, ''How did you-''_

_ ''I saw you talking to a tiger.'' Monkey interrupted, grinning. As Tigress smiled a little Monkey reached for his jar of cookies. He was going to eat some cookies, but there was only one. Monkey looked really sad now. _

_And Tigress saw this. She looked at her plate and Monkey. She got up and took a plate. She put ten almond cookies on it and gave it to Monkey. Monkey's mouth was agape._

_ ''Goodnight... Brother.'' she whispered the last part before leaving the kitchen with her plate._

_Monkey smiled, yet he was surprized. ''Goodnight to you, too... Sister.''_

The moment I heard the part 'brother', I knew she saw me and the rest as her family.

But that was the only time I heard her say 'brother'.

After that, I was addressed to 'Monkey.' or 'Master Monkey'...

But still, she was great to have around.

She was like a guardian angel to us.

The one that you can see.

There was a time when I was engaged to a Monkey called Miranda.

Tigress had a feeling that Miranda was hiding something from me.

I just laughed and said Miranda wouldn't do such a thing...

But 2 weeks before the wedding she told me she was pregnant.

I was full of joy and happiness.

But I realized that we didn't mate yet...

I felt fear.

I didn't want to believe it.

It wasn't _my_ child...

I was heart broken.

I spoke to Tigress that night

And she was there to Comfort me.

The wall that covered her golden heart crumbled for the minute we spoke.

When she found out Miranda still expected me to marry her, she said; 'I'm going to give Miranda a piece of my mind.'

I never saw Miranda again.

_"And good riddance!" Tigress said. "You deserved more then her Monkey." she added._

But then after that she acted like it never happened.

She was always fought against the odds. Working until her bones cracked hoping to get her master approval.

A glint of hope always rises in her...

Only to be defeated.

She suffered in silence...

Yet she was always so humble and down to earth.

Always giving us the same respect even if she was better than us.

Calling us master to make us feel important.

She gave us affection...

The _one _thing she never had...

Right from the start...

She was my saviour...

My guardian...

My eyes...

My protector...

The part of my _life!_

The part that has been torn to shreds.

All those times she would growl at me and mantis for making sexist jokes...

Or she would smile when we would offer to help her out...

That smile was a very _rare_ smile.

You'd think she never new how to smile.

But she can smile.

It was brighter then the northern star...

Sometimes I thoughts how could she _know_ how to smile after being abandoned on a doorstep.

Yet she fought what ever life threw at her...

She left no stone unturned against the good and bad twists and turns of fate.

Her smile...

Her growls...

Our ups and downs...

Her touch...

Even her looks is a memory that has become a treasure .

_Flashback_...

_Monkey sat at the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom._

_Alone..._

_The gentle breeze caressing his cheek._

_He would come here and recall his past._

_Ones he would laugh at memories and grief over others._

_"I miss you mother..." He would whisper with a tearful sigh to the moon who would reply with a silvery glow and giving the primate a comforting warmth._

_A gentle paw would sit on my shoulder._

_I looked around to see Tigress who was smiling at me sympathetically._

_"At least you knew who your parents were," She said, "I never knew my parents, I would sometimes look at the moon and the sky, asking if I was not good enough to have that love and comfort, "_

_I was quite surprized that Tigress was sharing her past._

_I smiled putting a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_I knew that Tigress had a very complicated past not knowing her parents or never receiving the love of one._

_"Oogway... may the gods rest his soul used to come and find me here crying when I was feeling down... When Shifu was harsh I would endure the painful thoughts and sometimes would want to go back to the orphanage...where I belonged . He told me about Shifu's mistake. How foolish is a man he ruins the present thinking about the future and in the future he weeps recalling his past? I was young so_ I thought_ he was crazy but now I understand. Monkey... promise me... don't make that same mistake. Don't recall your past because its who you choose to be now." She said._

_Monkey smirked. _

_"Thanks Tigress, I'll keep that in mind." _

_Tigress nodded as she looked away._

_There were tears in her eyes knowing that she got upset recalling her past._

_Even though Monkey felt sorry for the feline, he grinned evilly._

_ "Me and mantis will put up signs tomorrow 'TIGER WARRIOR OR BIG KITTEN?' It will say." _

_She punched Monkey playfully but butendured a world of pain. He could see a small, visible smirk on her face._

_ "The hardcore do understand." __Was all she said before turning away._

_End of flash back ..._

I could only smile at that memory.

She was like the moon so bright yet so cold.

I usually felt her presence.

I always felt a ghostly paw on my shoulder.

I could see her beautiful sunset eyes when the sun left us everyday, for the moon to take it's turn to watch over us.

Always there for comfort.

Always there to bring a glow of hope to darkness.

But there was no moon that night.

There is no comfort for any of us now.

No that Tigress isn't here.

Shifu has not been himself at all since the funeral.

He spent most of his time in the dragon grotto or by the pool of sacred tears.

Mantis and I aren't ourselves anymore.

We never did pranks on anyone anymore.

Crane was so quiet, you'd think that he wasn't there.

All he did was train, eat, sleep, and paint.

All he painted was magnificent pictures of Tigress and the rest of us in our stances.

Po...

Oh god...

He stopped eating the way he usually ate.

He did eat leftovers here and there.

But only a nibble, and then he was done.

And then, a year later, after the first anniversary of Tigress' death, he tried to kill himself.

Crane tried to stop him, but Po ended up in a coma.

He is still in it now.

For about a month now.

No sign of waking up...

And Viper...

She changed the most out of all of us.

All she did was train.

Train, eat, and very little sleep.

She rarely read her scrolls.

One time I went into her room to see if she wanted tea, and I saw her looking at a picture of herself training with Tigress.

I will never feel the same pain that she, Po and Shifu are feeling now.

They were the ones closest to her...

No!

We all were!

I cant stop these tears flowing now.

I wont find peace tonight.

She maybe is at peace...

She deserves it.

I am not.

I wont sleep tonight.

I don't think I ever will...

Because even in my dreams... I cry.

Tears on their own.

* * *

**And for this amazing chapter,**

**I would like to thank _two _people;**

**Godess of Imaginary.**

**And kungfuawsomeness!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Thank you for writing two great POV's!**

**I had a hard time thinking which one should I put up!**

**So I decided to combine two into one!**

**Please send in more POV's and you might just have one of you own up!**

**~Peace!~**


	3. Mantis' POV

**Chapter 4**

**Mantis' POV.**

I don't believe it...

And I probably never will believe it...

She gone...

I mean, come on, she had to live longer...

She should have lived longer than _Shifu_...

Man, I miss her...

All of us do...

Sure she used to scare the hell out of me when she growled and sent a death glare at me.

But still, I missed those times.

If the looks could kill, I would be definitely in Heaven for a _really_ long time.

I still remember the first prank I pulled on her...

And her first that she pulled on me...

It was my third day at the Jade Palace.

Crane and Monkey wasn't with us yet...

It was just Tigress, Viper and me.

We were eating lunch.

And I put a red chilli pepper in her tofu...

Man, I didn't know she was _that_ fast.

She chased me till I got to the peach tree.

I was trapped...

I started begging while my life was on the line.

_''Please! I don't wanna die like that! I'm too young! This is my third day for God's sake! I want to meet a girl who will eat my head!''_

Silence.

I see her raise an eyebrow.

_''*sigh* OK, please do it quick-''_

And that moment.

The only moment that I would like to see my face.

She was laughing.

_''Wait, what?''_

She laughed harder and then it hit me.

I chuckled.

Another chuckle.

And I started to laugh with her...

Another classic time was shortly after Po defeated Tai - Lung.

Po 'attempted' to flirt with Tigress.

And lets just say he was sore for a _long _time.

I laugh at this memory.

But then it made me think of when Tigress was dying in her hospital bed...

Po told us that she revealed her love to him...

Oh Po...

He changed so much since her death...

We all did...

Crane was like a ghost.

Drifting from room to room.

Out of the palace and back again.

It was like he was never there...

Monkey and me...

We didn't pull pranks on anyone anymore.

We are just... there.

We don't joke.

We don't laugh...

Viper...

She just trained.

unlike any of us, she practiced more on kung fu.

And at night, we could all hear her soft, muffled sobs.

And Shifu had vanished all together.

You would find him at the Peach Tree or the dragon's grotto.

But he was never with us...

_Why_?

_Why_ did Tigress have to die instead of me or the others?

_Why_ did Po try to kill himself?

_Why_ did we all change after her death?

I wish life wasn't like the way it is now...

I wish she lived longer...

I would give everything for another prank of hers...

I would give anything to hear her voice...

To see her smile...

To hear that laugh...

To see her in front of me...

Sometimes questions will never be answered...

Sometimes wishes won't be granted...

That is my case...

My questions won't be answered.

My wishes won't be answered.

I still can't believe that she died...

I wish everything was the way it was when Tigress was alive...

But it will never happen.

Life will never be the same again...

Oh Tigress...

Come back to us...

_Someday..._

_Somehow..._

* * *

**OK!**

**Another chapter is up!**

**This one is from the lovely Goddess of Imaginary!**

**Another of her fantabulous chapters!**

**Hoped you guys liked her work!**

**Because I enjoyed reading it!**

**And don't forget to R&R!**

**another chapter coming soon guys!**


	4. A Villian's POV

**This chapter is gonna be different!  
This was given permission by me!  
OK!  
Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Beyond the valley of peace. Beyond Goldman city. As far as beyond China in fact.  
**__**Just on the board of India.  
The news hit.  
That master Tigress was dead.  
And it hot the ears of tai lung.**_

**Tai lungs POV**

Dead...

My little sister?

Just gone?

Like that?

She younger then me.

_ a lot_ younger.

And she was murder saving that big fat idiot know as the dragon warrior.

But _How?_

_Why?_

How could she have been so _stupid?_

She was there to help people not blow herself up!

I remember the first time I saw her.

She had just came to the palace.

She was a tiny skinny little thing.

No meat on her bones.

Scared of me to be honest.

To scared she hind behind Shifu, her Amber eyes wide with fear.

Her name should of been Amber...

Or sunset...

The first thing I ever said to her was;

"You got a name midget?"

She stood there for a moment, and gave a little laugh and said in a little whisper that I was funny.

Her laugh just made u want to smile.

* * *

_Tai lung covered his eyes. _

_He started to cry for the first time oh so very long ago._

_ He just couldn't take it in._

She was ever so helpful.

She always help me find the scroll.

Force me to eat my vegetables...

OK.

Forget that last one...

She was that someone you could talk to.

And at her age that was pretty good.

Tigress was always full of joy.

She did love me at the start.

But as soon as I turned on the valley her trust ran out.

And all her faith in me.

Bang.

Gone just like that.

I remember at the bridge.

She gave that evil stare.

She came there to stop me and make Shifu proud.

So in return I hurt her.

And sent her back to our master.

_Father..._

Just to make him suffer...

That was wrong.

The last I ever did to her was hurting her...

Giving her pain.

And I'll never know if she forgave me or not...

* * *

_Tai lung realized what a fool he had been._

_ He had spoiled his one sisters life. _

_Completely._

_ Crying wasn't going to help but he couldn't help it._

* * *

She could have had a better life if it wasn't for me.

A life where she could have been loved.

And wanted.

Not kept in the dark.

Just so when she came out.

To die right away.

It my fault its all my fault.

Tigress if you can hear me now...

Please know that I'm sorry.

I truly am.

And i love you.

So much that I would do anything to take your place.

You need to live not die. And im just so sorry.

_Tai lung looked up to the sky and remember that the only time he saw his sister happy when it was him her and shifu._

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I'm not even supposed to _be _alive.

That panda was supposed to kill me.

Which would've been great.

Then I'd be to her...

Tigress...

I love u my dear sister...

Goodbye midget.

* * *

**This Chapter is from tuckeyhunger99.**

**Like I said, this chapter was gonna be different.**

**I know Tai lung is dead.**

**But This is tuckeyhunger99's chapter.**

**I hope you like it anyway!**

**I certainly enjoyed writing it and editing it!**

**Thank you tuckeyhunger99!**

**U r Amazing!**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**


	5. Crane's POV

**Chapter 5**

**Crane's P.O.V**

I lost my best friend...

My sister...

A part of my life...

A part of everyone's life...

The part that was torn to shreds by the clutches of an evil peacock's grasp.

That's it.

I won't be the 'quiet one' anymore.

Being quiet doesn't mean that you have nothing to say.

It means you talk when it's necessary.

Now, it IS necessary.

Everybody looks like they are already to die and is waiting by deaths door, hugging their knees and screaming bloody murder...

Wanting someone to come and bury them.

I'm not really different.

I was always the quiet one.

I was always there.

Just standing there.

No words escaping my beak.

But still…

We have to move on, she would say the same.

But no one had the courage to.

Everyday each of us look at each other alarmingly, waiting for someone to just slam their fist on the table saying 'Just forget her and lets move on with our lives!'

One year later...

Silence.

Tears spilling.

Voices dying.

We all know mourning won't bring her back.

But we had nothing else to do.

No one really did Kung fu apart from Viper.

But she didn't enter the training hall.

No one has entered the training hall for over a _year_.

We just couldn't face it.

We couldn't even glance at Tigress' machine collecting dust.

It brought back to many memories.

Both good and bad.

We all had something to remind us by.

I have the only painting she made…

_Flashback_

_Like the others, it was my first day with the others._

_Being the shy one I am, I decided to paint a picture of the valley before lunch._

_When I was painting, I didn't sense that Tigress saw me._

_She didn't greet me thought, she just looked and walked away._

_That day after dinner, before sunset I saw her sneak out and brought paper and some paints with her._

_She sat the same spot as I did and started to paint the valley at beautiful sunset._

_I watched her as she painted._

_When I thought that she finished, I came out from my hiding spot;_

_"That's amazing."_

_She jumped a little, clearly startled._

_But she quickly recovered. _

_"Thank you." She said._

_I realized that her eyes are the same colour as the sunset._

_She turned back to her painting and wrote a name in the corner of her painting;_

**_起重机_**

_My_ _Name... **(In Chinese.)**_

_ Before saying:_

_"Here."_

_She handed me the painting._

_"You can keep it."_

_I look at the remarkable painting that was placed in my wings' grasp._

_"What?" I said stupidly._

_"You can keep the painting. I wasn't that nice to you when you first arrived."_

_"No Tigress, I possibly can't-"_

_"Too late." She said firmly. She pointed at the name in the corner._

_"Your name is on it."_

_I smiled before replying:_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

I still keep that painting...

I don't hang it.

I keep it in a chest.

It means a lot to me...

Whenever I look at the painting or the sunset,

I see her face looking back at me...

Smiling…

Everyone else has something.

Some were visual.

They were in front of them the whole time.

Yet they had memories to;

Viper has her ribbon...

Mantis has her first prank...

Monkey has her first bet...

Po has her action figure and her love...

Shifu has her childhood...

Shifu and Po...

They took Tigress' death too much...

Shifu disappeared to either the Peach tree or the dragon's grotto.

We rarely saw him.

When we did, he said a few words like 'Good morning students.'

Though every morning was never good.

It was bad.

As bad as hell.

As bad as the devil at you door.

And as for Po...

Po stopped smiling.

He stopped laughing...

He stopped eating.

We nearly lost him...

Po took her death the hardest...

He tried to kill himself...

Multiple times he did...

He jumped off the top of the Jade Palace roof tops.

Bounced down the steps several times...

Hoping to break his neck.

To end his life...

But 2 months before the anniversary of her death.

Po went to far.

he tried to stab himself.

I tried to stop him...

But he stabbed himself.

Luckily not in the heart.

In the side.

_9 _times.

When I went for the knife, he stabbed me too.

He almost got me in the stomach.

But he would have died...

I was lucky.

I was treated quickly.

They should've helped Po first.

Now he is in a coma...

It's all my fault.

He might never wake up...

He is depressed over the death of the one he loved so dearly.

He said he would be the same for any of us.

But we knew he was lying.

He loved Tigress more then anyone else.

Even in death...

Love will never die.

Never...

Oh Tigress

Why did you have to go?

You held everyone in this group together...

You were the one who laid down your life for us...

You deserved to live...

But now you are gone...

Forever...

Please come back to us...

Dearest sister...

We need you.

_I need you._

* * *

***Please read this very long authors note!***

***Sob***

**That was one of the most emotional chapters I have ever edited!**

**It was very hard to choose between:**

**Goddess of Imaginary.**

**And TheHappyFan.**

**I wanna thank Goddess and TheHappyFan.**

**You both made amazing chapters!**

**Yet again, I had a hard time choosing.**

**So I the two in one,**

**Oh and Goddess is forcing me to say this from some of her reviews... ;)**

_***I gulp as I glance over at Goddess of Imaginary, who was holding a mallet in her hand, looking very serious. I clear my throat and read a piece of paper aloud;***_

**Yet Goddess of Imaginary and TheHappyFan made one of the best chapters ever! ****I am to thank myself for editing this. Because Goddess of Imaginary said in one of the recent chapters;**

**"That's it! Stop! You always say 'This is from Goddess of Imaginary, she wrote this, bla bla bla' you never said that you changed some parts of this story, which made it even better! Come on!"**

**So, for Goddess of imaginary, I say;**

_**Thank you me!**_

_**I did a great job editing!**_

**Sorry if I sound like I am boasting, but ask Goddess of Imaginary!**

**She wanted me to say that!**

**Right Goddess of Imaginary?**

**And well, I kinda wanted it out too...**

**so yeah :)**

**Chapter 6 is coming up soon!**

**Please keep sending in your great chapters!**


	6. Po's POV

**Chapter 6 **

**Po's POV **

Tigress...

My love...

The light of my life.

The _love _of my life.

My one...

My everything.

My only...

Why did you have to die?

I loved you with all my heart...

But I was too cowardly to confess...

And now...

We can never be together...

You took a cannon shot...

For me...

Why?

Why did you give your life for me?

Why was I worthy of your love?

I was just this stupid, pathetic, clumsy panda who took the title that could've helped you win Shifu's approval.

And look at what has happened.

It should have been me who was hit by that cannon...

At least I could have survived...

But you worried for me...

And because of that...

You are gone...

I remember when after I defeated Tai Lung...

We got closer.

When I needed you, you was there.

When you needed _me, _I was there.

I'm heartbroken when you were hit by that psycho...

You was brave enough to confess you love to me...

Before your death.

I wasn't...

And now...

I have nothing to live for...

I would be better off if I died...

Then I would be with you...

Tigress...

I can't take it anymore.

I want to see your beautiful amber eyes again.

I want to feel your soft fur against mine.

I want to kiss you, hold you tight and never let go.

The others don't understand me.

They don't know you can't leave me.

They didn't know how close we were.

I am the reason that you're dead.

If I wasn't frozen in my place, I would have gotten out of the way.

But what can I do?

I will be always that clumsy, fat, panda everyone knew.

_No..._

_Not anymore..._

_I'm not me anymore._

I changed after your funeral.

_We all did._

Viper trained, ate, cried, and slept.

You were her _sister._

Monkey and Mantis never played pranks on me or anyone else anymore.

Crane was like a ghost.

You never knew he was there.

He would just be standing there.

Quieter then ever.

Shifu disappeared altogether.

Sort of.

He would only mutter a few words to us like;

'Good morning Students'.

Though our mornings were never the same.

Why would he say that?

There has never been a 'good morning' since your death.

And as for me...

I stopped smiling.

I stopped laughing

I stopped eating.

I stopped training.

I couldn't bear to see you training machine collect dust.

I regret every second I live without you.

Every single one of us mourn

But that doesn't change the truth.

You can't be with us anymore.

We lost you.

To them it is forever.

But I can still come to you.

Because I can't handle the truth.

Crane just came here.

He saw the knife in my paw.

"PO! Stop!"

"No! I need her!"

No one can stand in my way.

So I stabbed him.

Near the stomach.

I was just as shocked as he was.

I don't care about what I'm doing anymore.

I couldn't stop myself.

The last thought before a sickening sound of a knife cutting through flesh make its way towards my ear.

'People die, but real love is forever... Love will remember.'

Then all went back.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_"Po..." _Echoed a voice.

Po's eye opened.

He found himself in a field of roses and poppies.

He saw a figure in the distance, where mountains were standing tall and proud.

He ran towards the distance.

As he got closer, he saw the figures getting more in view.

It was...

Tigress.

"TIGRESS!" Po yelled.

The figure turned around.

It was Tigress.

But she didn't seem happy to see Po.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?" She whispered.

Po stopped himself.

"What? What do you mean why?"

Tigress suddenly vanished as she whispered:

"What have you done?"

Po was looking around and then he caught sight of Ooguay.

"Ooguay!"

Ooguay didn't smile.

"Hello Dragon warrior." He said.

"Where am I? I saw Tigress here and she vanished." Po said.

Ooguay shook his head.

"Why did you try to kill yourself Po?"

Po hung his head.

"I needed Tigress. I love her."

Ooguay sat Po down on the ground, and settled beside him.

"Many people do things for love Po. But to be with Tigress, it doesn't mean by trying to end your life."

"You mean I'm not dead?"

"You are at the border of life and death. Here you can choose whether to die, or to go back."

"I need Tigress Ooguay."

"Then you go back."

Po was starting to get angry now.

"I can't go back. Not when Tigress isn't there Ooguay. We all need her. Shifu needs her."

Ooguay said nothing for a few second.

Then Tigress appeared again.

"Po."

Po looked up.

"Tigress!"

They hugged as tears ran down Po's face.

"It's OK." Tigress whispered.

"Now that your here."

Tigress cupped Po's damp face,, the same way she did before death took it's toll.

"I was always with you Po. Ever since I was buried. I walked by your side, I was with the others too. I gave you all each hour of the day. And I glided through the village at night. You need to go back Po."

Ooguay smiled as Po and Tigress' foreheads touched.

"They need you too Tigress." Said Po.

"Well, maybe you can go back together." Said Ooguay.

Po didn't realize until he saw the smile on Tigress' face.

A strange light began to approach.

Po linked arms with Tigress.

"Shall we?"

Tigress smiled and the walked towards the light together.

* * *

**Po's POV.**

**2 months later.**

Everything wasn't black anymore.

It was white, pink, blue and grey.

Then my vision was coming back.

But the others were.

I couldn't see the worried expressions on their faces.

"Po!" They shouted.

They gave me a big hug.

My vision was coming back into focus.

I was in hospital.

I remembered why.

I looked around the room

Tigress...

She wasn't there.

"Tigress..."

Viper looked like she was going to start crying.

"Stop Po."

"Tigress..."

Crane shook his head.

"Please stop Po."

"She's back..."

Everyone was exchanging glances.

_What was he talking about? _Was written all over their faces.

"What?" Asked Mantis.

I noticed that Shifu wasn't there.

All I could say was;

"She's back!"

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**What did ya think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Whatever?**

**Well I certainly loved editing this chapter!**

**This chapter was another 2 in 1 by;**

**Goddess of Imaginary,**

**and TheHappyFan!**

**I really enjoyed editing this chapter!**

**Thank you!**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**

**Could be the last!**

**Please send more!**


	7. Shifu's POV

**Shifu POV**

Emptiness...

That's all I feel now...

Every time I open my eyes, she's there.

A whisper, a memory, of the frightened little girl, I brought home from that dreadful orphanage.

A second is a minute.

A minute is an hour.

An hour is a day.

A day is eternity.

Tomorrow never comes quick enough.

Yesterday never comes fast enough...

My heart aches every time I hear her name.

But that's what guilt does to a person.

Insanity takes over.

Guilt weighs on your shoulders.

You curse yourself for your selfishness and ignorance.

I've gone through life with my head buried in the dust.

I am a failure.

I always told myself that I couldn't loose her like I lost Tai-lung.

But still I lost her.

And I never even got to tell her that I was proud of her.

That I loved her.

I should have told her right from day one.

But I have been blind, and I have no one to blame except myself.

My crime is close to heinous.

Unforgivable.

I scarred her.

Not physically, but mentally...

And those are the worst scars, I would know-

_Hmmm hm hmm_

''Tigress?''

Nothing but the cold wind replied to my question.

_Hmmmm *sob* hmmmm hmmm_

Wait...

I remember that song...

She used to hum that tune to help her sleep.

A lullaby...

But sometimes it doesn't work and she ends up crying herself to sleep...

I once came down to the barracks to see if she was asleep.

I heard that melody.

She must have heard me cause she whispered slowly.

_'Father?'_

I didn't wait for her to come.

I just turned away and ignored the desperate cries that came from her.

I can't lose another child.

Not again.

The past has caught up with me, and I can run from it no more.

It's trapped me inside my own mind, in my own self-hatred.

And I have to face it.

No more pretending.

There has been many a time where I have tried to put a knife to my chest, or to my neck.

To end this torture they call life.

But cowardice and concern for my grieving students prevented me from doing so.

Po has fallen apart.

Any trace of laughter, and hint of a smile is long gone.

His heart is now a pile of bloody shreds.

He is void of emotion; with the exception of one feeling I myself am very familiar with.

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis are no longer good-humoured and enthusiastic.

Voices have faded, and died.

Viper is no longer her previous self. She lost a sister; the single being she felt she could confide in, due to Tigress being the only other female inhabiting the Jade Palace at the time.

Apart from Viper, everyone slowly let Kung fu slip out of their routine.

Her every technique is performed with perfection and without flaw.

But at night I had been told that she cries herself to sleep every night.

The staff are silent.

They never talk, at least not in front of us.

Nothing is left.

It was the anniversary of her death last week.

I brought some lilies to her grave, to adorn her final resting place.

What was left of my heart shattered when I was greeted by a big shrine upon my arrival.

With joined engravings on it;

_Here lies a great Master, friend, and sister who fought for her country._

_Who put her life on the line,_

_Who laughed in the face of danger._

_And protected those she loved._

_Rest in peace Master Tigress._

_You will be missed_

I came alone, and tears were shed, though I am not afraid to admit it.

It rained, and I tried to drown myself in it and my sorrows, to no avail, since I am still here.

Why have I realised everything too late?

My seclusiveness...

My distance...

My impatience...

My strictness...

My heartlessness...

But I only did it because I loved her.

I never showed her the love she needed...

Now it is too late...

I always gave Tai Lung love...

But when he turned evil, I was a coward...

Too scared to lose her, I just pushed her away...

I gave him all I had...

I barely gave Tigress anything...

I never praised her...

Yet she was always so eager to learn...

* * *

_***Flashback.***_

_"Master, what is that move you're doing?" Asked a 9 year old tigress._

_"It is called the Xiong Ding Power Kick."_

_"Can I learn it?"_

_"No, little one, it is a very advanced move. Maybe one day."_

_ Tigress was determined to make her master proud. She kept attempting the kick, but kept falling flat on her face. Little did she know that Master Shifu was watching her the whole time. Just as she was about to head back to her barracks, Master Shifu came out of the shadows._

_"Impressive little one, you kept up longer than most would have. However, maybe we should start with something more simple..."_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Tigress...

I do not deserve your golden heart...

I want to suffer...

I want to feel your pain...

Recently I have been found to be at the Peach Tree for the majority of my time. Sometimes whenever I see the blossoms twirling in the wind, a part of me hopes that you, will materialise from them.

But you never did...

My death is a wish.

Not to the villagers.

But to myself.

I left Po and the five a note.

My will.

Po will be taking my place as grand master of the Jade Palace once he is well enough.

Oh Po...

He took Tigress' death the hardest.

He loved her.

He attempted suicide.

He tried to kill Crane.

He has been in a coma for 2 months.

And he may never wake up.

I lost one student.

_My daughter..._

I can't face losing another.

But now.

I won't be here.

No more excuses.

The villagers want me dead.

After how I treated Tigress as a child.

And their wish is about to be granted.

One...

Two...

"Father!"

The knife drops out of my grasp immediately.

* * *

_**Cliff hanger!**_

**Jeez!**

**I got _4 _POV's to choose from this time!**

**I am so glad you guys like this!**

**Now this fantastic chapter is from;**

**Dreamsand Caster 2.**

**TheHappyFan.**

**Kungfuawesomeness**

**and Goddess Of Imaginary!**

**You are awesome!**

**Thank you so much for doing this chapter!**

**It so touching!**

**Hope everyone liked it as much as I loved editing it!**

**It took a while to edit!**

**What's gonna happen in the next chapter?**


	8. The Finale!

**Alright everybody!**

**This is it!**

**The final chapter of In My Thoughts!  
I gotta say, this is one of the most touching chapters I have read and edited!**

**And I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_I kicked a wolf in the stomach as I saw Po, frozen in his place. _

_My ears moved as I heard a knife cutting through the flesh._

_I turned my head toward the direction of the sound. _

_Shen was aiming his cannon towards Po._

_'Not again' was my only thought as I tried to find something, anything to save Po's life._

_I am going to save him even it costs my life-_

_Wait..._

_That's it!_

_Shen sent Po a sneer of triumph as he fired the cannon._

_I had no choice but to do what I was thinking._

_"PO!"_

* * *

Pain.

It was a feeling that I haven't felt for 20 years.

I felt something warm on my stomach.

I dare not touch it as I could feel the pain already.

My ribs must have broken.

Blood.

It dripped into the water surrounding me.

I tried to find the others but I couldn't move.

All I could do was breathe.

Deeply.

I lay my head down.

That was it.

I couldn't tell Po that I loved him.

Then I felt someone holding my paw and whispering.

"Tigress..."

I looked up to see those beautiful emerald eyes.

I couldn't speak, but I told him that I was sorry with my eyes.

That I loved him.

Again, I was too weak. I lay my head down.

I hold his hand tighter.

'Don't leave me.'

Was all I wanted to say.

But I can't.

I felt agony.

I felt pain.

Too scared to leave him...

_ Leave them_.

I feel him moving...

'Please don't go Po...'

I try to breathe...

I reach for his paw.

But he swam away from me.

I let out a deep breath.

'Please..'

* * *

I get up.

Ignoring the pain.

Po was breathing heavily on a piece of drift wood.

He did it.

He defeated Shen!

I go on one knee and reached out for him.

I smile as he reaches back.

Our paws linked as I helped him up.

"That was pretty hardcore." I say.

He hugs me unexpectedly.

Basically lifting me off the ground.

He must of thought I was feeling a little awkward.

He puts me back on the ground again as the other jumped on him.

"Don't do that again!" Said Crane.

We looked at the fireworks.

I place a paw on Po's shoulder as he watched them.

But then...

I felt light headed...

I started breathing rapidly.

"Tigress?" Viper said.

My vision went blurry.

I suddenly found myself on the ground.

It's getting harder to breathe.

My lungs beg for air.

Voices full of concern filling my ear.

"TIGRESS!

* * *

Po.

I didn't want anyone else apart from him.

I had to tell him.

Tell him that I loved him.

Before it was too late...

It was true.

My ribs _were_ broken.

One part of the bone punctured one of my lungs.

I didn't have much time left.

I could see in Po's eyes that he refused to believe I was going to die in a matter of minutes.

I remember what happened...

* * *

_***Flashback.***_

_"Po..." She whispered. "I'm sorry I failed you..."_

_"No!" Po said back. He gripped her paw tightly. "You saved me, I am the one who failed you..."_

_"Don't blame yourself... " She said. She held Po's face with one paw._

_"Po... It wasn't your fault... I just want you to know..." Po waited for the next words._

_"What?" He asked, shedding a tear. Tigress wiped it away._

_"I just wanted you to know... I love you..."_

_Po's heart skipped a trillion beats._

_"I... love you too..." He whispered. They stared into each others eyes, before leaning in and sharing a golden kiss. After they released each others lips, Shifu and the others came in. Tigress' breathing was slowing down. Everyone knew she was dying. Viper burst into tears as Tigress whispered;_

_"Be strong..." before her eyes closed,_

_Forever..._

* * *

My whole life flashed before my eyes.

The orphanage...

When Shifu adopted me...

When I met the rest of the five...

When I met Po...

Then, I saw a familiar tortoise.

''Master Oogway!''

He chuckled, yet tears streamed down his cheeks.

''Hello, my child.''

Tigress smiled as she got up.

Then she realized one thing.

''Master, am I…. dead?''

Oogway nodded slowly.

''Yes, dear."

For the first time in 20 years, I broke down.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

And vanished.

And appeared again

Oogway patted my shoulder.

I could sense he was trying to comfort me.

But nothing could comfort me.

"But you still can visit your friends."

I nodded slowly.

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

When everything was back into colour again, I found myself in a village.

_The Valley of Peace!_

Happiness began to rise inside me.

But...

Something was wrong...

It was grey, dull, and deserted.

No one was on the streets.

I looked up at the Jade Palace standing on the top of the mountain.

There was a faint glow coming from the Palace.

Again, I realized another thing.

I ran for the Jade Palace.

I walked through the gates.

Everyone from the Valley of Peace was in the Courtyard.

There was Po!

I embrace him.

But I didn't feel his arms hug me back.

I remembered.

I'm a ghost now.

Then I looked at what Po was doing.

He was sitting on a chair.

Sobbing.

I looked to the left.

There was a coffin.

I gulped as I walked closer to it.

I felt like getting sick.

I was lying there in a coffin made of glass and gold.

I took slow steps back, shaking my head in disbelief.

No.

I can't be dead.

I didn't want to.

I curse myself.

Why didn't I fight hard enough?

Why wasn't I the Master of Hard Style?

What happened to my strength?

"Tigress was a great, honourable student," said a voice.

I froze.

_Shifu?_

I see master Shifu in front of everyone, speaking.

"Who made me proud to be her master," he said.

I felt tears spilling again.

"I never got the chance to tell her. She made me proud. She made Master Oogway proud. As the Dragon Warrior and the other masters have said, they were proud to be her comrades. But the thing she made me most proud..."

I clung onto the suspense as everyone leaned in.

"The thing she made me most proud of..." he repeated. "Was that I was her father... of a true warrior... of a true hero."

I smile as tears ran down my masters cheeks.

My _father's _cheeks.

I looked at the others.

They gave him a smile too.

I just wanted to embrace them.

But I couldn't.

* * *

I found myself by each of the Master's side for the next six months.

It felt like 6 _years _since my death_._

I was by Po and Shifu's side most of the time.

But then I suddenly slipped away from them.

I was with Oogway for the next 3 months.

I fell into a deep sleep for the next 3.

Then my 1st anniversary came up.

Suddenly I could hear different voices in my mind.

It was Po and the five;

_Viper: "No. She didn't leave us... __She left me." _

_Monkey: "__I wont sleep tonight. __I don't think I ever will... __Because even in my dreams... I cry. __Tears on their own."_

_Mantis: "__Life will never be the same again... __Oh Tigress... __Come back to us... __Someday... __Somehow..."_

_Crane: "__Dearest sister... __We need you. __I need you."_

_Po: "Tigress... My love... The light of my life. The love of my life. My one... My everything. My only... Why did you have to die?"_

_Shifu: "__I should have told her right from day one. __But I have been blind, and I have no one to blame except myself. __My crime is close to heinous. __Unforgivable. __I scarred her. __Not physically, but mentally..."_

"Are you hearing their voices?" He questions.

As another tear sheds, I nodded.

"Well... There is someone who has come to see you."

I had one guess.

''My parents… Are they here?''

Oogway smiled warmly.

''No, my child. Their time hasn't come yet.''

He gestured her to follow him as he walked to a group of clouds.

''Before I show you. You have been in a dead for a year now. Now, you have a visitor. That's why I woke you up.''

Before I could say anything, I was somewhere else.

And she could see a familiar panda.

She whispered to herself.

''Po?''

I had a chance to speak with Po.

It felt amazing.

It appeared that Po tried to kill himself.

Just to be with me...

Master Oogway told me I could go back with him.

And this time.

Back to life.

Po and I held Paws once again and jumped through a portal.

* * *

Once again everything was dark.

Then two images came up.

I looked at the first image to see a broken family.

There was Shifu and the five...

Viper... She was not the kind sister I knew anymore.

Mantis and Monkey weren't making jokes, they seemed unnaturally mature.

Crane looked emotionless.

He wasn't doing paintings anymore.

All of them had changed.

But, wait..

Where was my master?

My father?

The scene quickly changed to an elderly red panda.

Master Shifu!

He was holding a knife to his chest.

Then the scene changed again to show a tiger couple.

Holding a baby tigress in their arms.

They were smiling.

Unlike my family.

My family.

Then there was a light and I reached out for it.

* * *

I am alive again!

It feels so good!

But there is a problem;

I am still buried.  
I kicked hard at the glass above me.

I dug at the earth as fast as I could.

Suddenly I was blinded by light.

I was out of the ground and was in the court yard where I was buried.

I run towards my master…

My father…

I ran faster as I reached the Hall of Heroes.

He was still holding a knife to his chest.

My eyes widened as I shouted;

''Father!''

Suddenly, he dropped the knife.

* * *

**5 years later.**

I am Master Tigress.

The hard-core, cold, Kung fu master.

I am alive and back to normal.

Well.

_Almost._

Actually, I have changed a lot.

My father told me that he was proud of me and he loved me.

Like he did when I died.

I am now married to the most handsome panda in the world.

We are married for three years and we have a little girl called Jade.

I am laughing more.

I cry more too.

Not like those years ago.

Life is beautiful with emotions.

I apologized to my family for being so cold towards them.

They sent me a glare and told me if I thought about it again they would kill me.

But they laughed and just said they were just happy that I am back in their lives.

Bandits still don't believe that I alive.

But they'll realized the truth soon enough...

I am still a Kung fu master.

I don't have the possibility of being kidnapped.

I have the most beautiful Picture hanging on my bedroom wall.

My treasure...

In the photo, Monkey is in the far left.

He is wearing silver shorts with a golden sash.

Mantis is standing on Monkey's shoulder.

On the right, Crane is standing with Viper.

Crane is wearing dark blue pants with a silver sash.

Viper has a pair of pink flowers on her head.

They are engaged now.

And may adopt this little bird and snake from the Bao Gu Orphanage soon!

If they can of course.

They have to get interviewed to see if they are fit to be parents.

I know they will be.

Master Shifu is standing behind, on his staff.

He was wearing red robes.

He was smiling.

Po was standing by Crane's side.

He was wearing black pants with a red sash.

I was standing next to Po.

I was wearing a long-sleeved red dress, with black markings.

And little 3 year old Jade was in my arms.

She was smiling widely with her beautiful emerald eyes glowly.

She is white tiger with the same markings as mine.

She was wearing a cute sky blue dress and she had two tiny pink roses behind her left ear.

She has a star shaped spot on the end of her tail.

What can I say?

She's my little star.

The importance of Kung fu.

The light of my life.

I am glad that I chose to stay with my family.

I couldn't be more happy than I am now.

I am Master Tigress.

_And this is my destiny I have been living for._

* * *

**_The End._**

**OK!**

**This chapter was made by me and Goddess of Imaginary!**

**I actually cried when I wrote this!**

**Goddess was very descriptive and had great parts that I could add my own ideas into it!**

**I wanna thank you Goddess Of imaginary!**

**You actually did almost _every chapter _in this!**

**Even though there were others who were doing it too!**

**I wanna thank you all for making this an emotional story!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**XXX**

**Cookie M 2012 xxxx**


End file.
